Thank Naminé
by That Faggot From Next door
Summary: Naminé is finally thanked for all the things she has done for Sora but enlightens him as well while he visits her in his heart


**Based on a theory of mine involving Namin****é. In short, my theory was that ****Namin****é was the nobody of both Sora and Kairi. Further explanation will be continued in the story. leave feedback.**

* * *

><p>He felt as if he was falling. It wasn't a fast and menacing fall where serious velocity was involved and he's have to worry about surviving. It was a gentle and slow fall. Cerulean eyes cracked behind obsidian lashes and looked around, only to find himself surrounded in darkness. Sora's body slowly turned so that he was falling face down. In the distance, but drawing close quite quickly, was Sora's Station of Awakening.<p>

It somehow looked different and yet all the same. Sora came to full awakeness as he glanced around. He arched his body up so that he would land softly on his feet but as his shoe barely touched the station, it shattered beneath him.

The glass went flying and Sora felt a spike of fear, wondering if a piece might impale him. But the shards hit wall like structures and began to piece around him an image… of the play island. He let out a breath as he landed completely onto the gentle orange toned sand.

The crashing waves were familiar and calming, their melody resounding in his heart. He took light footsteps as he began to walk around aimlessly on the play island. A breeze picked up, its gentle rush caressing soft brown spikes as Sora paused to look at the

Paopu islet. There, sitting curled up against the bends of the tree was a small blonde girl; sketching away. "Naminé…" Her name was whispered and carried off in an echo in the breeze.

Shoes much too big for their owner landed on the rickety shack after jumping off the sand and began to make their way to the islet. Sora crossed the bridge relatively silently and jumped from the last step and onto the little island.

He stood there for a short while, watching the nobody draw. Her face was slightly scrunched up in concentration and Sora noticed she had multiple colored pencils in her hand; the same one that held the sketchbook to her knees.

She brushed something away with her other hand before picking out a black colored pencil and doing with it what she will. "You know, I think I owe you a thank you." Naminé seemed slightly startled as her cerulean eyes flickered to Sora. She put down her sketchbook and her face shifted into an ethereal smile. Her eyes stung with glossy tears; she bit her lip and climbed down from her spot on the tree.

Sora walked over to her and embraced her in a strong hug. "Thank you… for everything," Sora whispered it and she hugged him back tightly. She pulled back and looked into eyes identical to her own. "You're very welcome."

She let go and reclaimed her spot on the tree and the brunette joined her. "As glad as I am that I'm able to thank you for all you've done for me, why are you here?" She looked away from the ever setting sun and cocked her head curiously.

"Isn't this my heart," he asked. "Shouldn't you be in Kairi's?" Revelation came to her face and her serene smile returned as she picked up her sketchbook. "I am… in a sense inside of Kairi as I am within you." Sora stared, hoping for further explanation. There was a long pause as the girl picked up her pencils and began to color absently and it was then that she decided to articulate.

"As you well know, when a someone has the essence of their heart stolen, they become a heartless. But the heartless leaves behind an empty husk and that husk begins to transform into a nobody. Depending on the strength of the heart, determines how powerful the heartless and the nobody is." She paused to collect her thoughts, removed her concentration from her drawing and gave him her full attention.

"Kairi took her heart and placed it within yours and you sacrificed yourself so that she could have it back. When you turned into a heartless, Roxas was created. I want you to look deep within your heart and think, doesn't Roxas look familiar? Like you'd seen him before?"

Sora was silent for a long while. If he really thought about it, Roxas did look familiar but not in a way that a Somebody would feel about their Nobody. It was a small memory, very faint, very blurry; of him standing alone and a light coming to him in the shape of a heart.

It went inside of his chest and he felt a warm feeling. It was then he saw Roxas… or was it? Sora's eyes squinted and he rubbed his chin. "Yeah… he does." She grinned. "That is Ventus that you remember." It all came back at that name. There was someone else in his heart. A keyblade wielder named Ventus. "I… He came to me looking for somewhere to heal…"

"And he found you, Sora. You housing him is an essential key for you having gained such power when you were chosen as a keyblade wielder. Although technically he played a part in you gaining it in the first place but it was the strength of your own heart that attracted the keyblade.

During your first year, you unknowingly house three hearts, Kairi's, Ventus', and your own. A princess of light, and two keyblade wielders. Such raw power you emit." She turned back to her sketch and began to color.

"When you sacrificed yourself, you retained your conscious because Ventus' heart was shielding yours. You never lost your heart, you lost Kairi's. So when you became a heartless, your empty husk turned into Roxas, a spitting image of Ventus. But because the Tainted Keyblade touched all three of these hearts, I was created too, when you became a heartless. Its why I can control your memories, wipe them away and reconstruct them. I regret to say that the Organization found and used me for these purposes…" Sora became alarmed somewhat but was reassured when her hand touched his.

"Dont worry, I restored all of your memories as they were." She gave out a silent giggle, her chest rising and falling with laughter. "Even though I look like Kairi, Im your nobody, just like Roxas is. I have your eyes, Ventus's hair color, and Kairi's face. I'm a part of all of you."

Again, that beautiful ethereal smile donned her features. "Im glad you're my somebody." She ripped out the page from her sketchbook, pressed it in Sora's hand and leaned her head on Sora's shoulder.

"Tell Kairi hi for me will you? Riku too." Sora opened his mouth to say something but suddenly, the sound of the waves vanished. He blinked but the setting sun was gone, in its place was his ceiling. His eyes flicked to the side and he mumbled incoherently.

He felt paper under his hand. Sora pulled it from under his blanket. On the paper was a drawing of he and Naminé, sitting on the islet overlooking the setting sun over the ocean waves.

Tears stung in his eyes and the teen smiled. He thought he could vaguely hear a melody, her melody. He got up from his bed and pinned it onto his wall where everyone could see it when they walked into his room. Never had he felt so touched by something so sentimental. He smiled, a tear rolling down his cheek and his hand to his mouth.

"Thank you...Naminé"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? ovo Leave feedback<strong>


End file.
